


but your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm

by beautifulones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, angsty, idk co to jest, jily, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulones/pseuds/beautifulones
Summary: Marlene McKinnon wiedziała o wielu rzeczach. I być może ta wiedza ją zabiła.





	but your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób to powstało, bo nie planowałam takiego szocika, ale może komuś się spodoba.  
> Oczywiście powtórzenia w tekście są użyte celowo.

Marlene McKinnon wiedziała, odkąd dostała się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, że nie jest wystarczająco dobra, aby zostać przydzieloną do Ravenclaw, jak reszta jej rodziny. Już od lat dziecięcych odstawała od swojego rodzeństwa, nie będąc idealnie ułożoną oraz nieprzeciętnie inteligentną, jednak nigdy nie usłyszała od rodziców słów, które świadczyłyby, że sprawia im zawód. Ale wiedziała, że nim jest, kiedy wieczorami wykradała się z łóżka i słyszała ciężkie, przepełnione zmęczeniem westchnienia matki lub ciche rozmowy, w których padały pytania bez odpowiedzi, dotyczące jej osoby.

Wiedziała także, że nie powinna czuć ani krzty zadowolenia, gdy Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła _Gryffindor!_ , jednak okrzyk radości Gryfonów był tak niespodziewanie entuzjastyczny i szczery, że jej płuca na sekundę wypełniła duma, gdy siadała obok rudowłosej pierwszoroczniaczki, uśmiechającej się ciepło. Wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie na jej twarz i pierwsza wymiana zdań, aby Marlene utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, iż zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Właściwie już po tygodniu spędzonym w Hogwarcie dziewczynka wiedziała, że Lily Evans stanie się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu.

Wiedziała także, że Severus Snape nie jest odpowiednim towarzystwem dla Lily, lecz ani razu nie odważyła się powiedzieć o nim złego słowa, ponieważ to on po części sprawiał, że jej przyjaciółka była szczęśliwa. Omijała go szerokim łukiem i starała się być uprzejmą, ale czuła, że Severus odwzajemnia jej niechęć.

Marlene wiedziała, że huncwoci byli synonimem kłopotów. Byli również głównym powodem zdenerwowania Lily, kiedy zaczepiali Severusa w jej obecności, lecz na ich widok w dziewczynce zawsze rozbłyskał płomyk ciekawości, który w późniejszych latach okazał się przybierać na rozmiarze wraz z coraz bardziej wymyślnymi psikusami oraz nieprawdopodobnymi plotkami, więc nigdy nie podzieliła się z przyjaciółką swoim maleńkim sekretem. Ponadto wiedziała od pierwszych chwil o beznadziejnym zakochaniu Jamesa Pottera, które objawiało się gorączkowym blaskiem w ciemnych oczach za każdym razem, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiała się Evans, nawet jeżeli on sam jeszcze nie był pewien, co wypełnia jego wnętrze na widok dziewczyny. Wiedziała dużo wcześniej, zanim podczas jednej nieprzespanej nocy na trzecim roku poukładał swoje rozgorączkowane myśli i z samego ranka podzielił się nimi z pozostałymi chłopcami, którzy zaczęli tego używać jako powód do drwin.

Dlatego nie zdziwiła się, gdy pewnego ranka na czwartym roku, cała grupa huncwotów zajęła miejsce przy stole w Wielkiej Sali tuż obok nich, a James starał się nawiązać niezręczną konwersację z naburmuszoną Lily, która nieustępliwie próbowała go zbywać, również przez kolejne miesiące, lecz zawsze z niepowodzeniem. Mimo wszystko ani razu nie przesiadły się na którymś z posiłków, więc chcąc nie chcąc, cała szóstka nastolatków przywykła do swojego towarzystwa po połowie semestru i rzucała ukradkowe pożegnalne spojrzenia do siebie nawzajem, kiedy rozjeżdżali się na święta do domów. Doskonale wiedziała, że Syriusz wcale nie chciał wracać, co można było dostrzec w jego nerwowych ruchach już tydzień przed wyjazdem, jednak nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na chwilę słabości, bezustannie żartując lub śmiejąc się, przez co nikt nie zadawał pytań.

Wiedziała również, że nagłe zainteresowanie jej osobą przez Blacka nie było bezpodstawne. Zwykle zbywała jego zaczepki, ale po przerwie świątecznej spostrzegła, że rzuca ich więcej i częściej wpada na nią na korytarzach. Czuła, że bezustannie wpatruje się w nią na lekcjach i podczas posiłków, zachowując się podobnie, aczkolwiek mniej nachalnie niż James. Marlene wiedziała także, że kiedy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy, wcale nie myślał o niej, ale o kimś, kogo nie mógł mieć, dlatego nie protestowała i pozwalała mu sądzić, że jego dotychczasowe uczucia nie były prawdziwe. Ona jednak wiedziała, że były i prędzej czy później odezwą się ze zdwojoną siłą, co zauważyła w ułamku sekundy, kiedy razem z Lily wpadły na huncwotów w ekspresie Londyn- Hogwart, gdy szukali wolnego przedziału. Dojrzewanie uwydatniło ich wszystkie najlepsze cechy wyglądu, więc nawet jej przyjaciółka nie potrafiła oderwać od nich rozwartych w szoku oczu. Podobnie było z Syriuszem, który zwykle nie kryjąc się z żadną formą flirtu, teraz niepewnie zerkał na Remusa z potwornym bólem w oczach, jednak to nie powstrzymało go, aby pocałować Marlene na powitanie.

Wiedziała także dlaczego, dwa tygodnie później, gdy większość Gryfonów położyła się już do łóżek, James dosiadł się do niej na sofie z utrapieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy do niego znad książki do numerologi i powiedziała, żeby nie przestawał się starać. Dodała także, aby od czasu do czasu przestawał być takim narcystycznym dupkiem, a on odpowiedział jej cichym śmiechem pełnym ulgi. Wtedy poczuła, że pomiędzy nimi zawiązuje się niezwykła przyjaźń i rzeczywiście nie myliła się- Potter często siadał obok niej, aby poprosić o radę lub po prostu rozwiązać wspólnie zadanie domowe.

Marlene wiedziała, że coś zmieniło się w jej wnętrzu, kiedy podczas meczu quddicha z Krukonami, o mało nie spadła z miotły przez ciemnowłosą ścigającą, która uśmiechnęła się do niej w ramach przeprosin. Impreza po wygranej była wspaniała, jednak Marlene nie potrafiła w pełni się nią cieszyć, gdy pomiędzy jej myślami bezustannie prześlizgiwała się nieznajoma brunetka z burzą loków oraz czekoladowym spojrzeniem. Dlatego późnym wieczorem, gdy wielu Gryfonów rozeszło się do swoich dormitoriów, złapała Jamesa za ramię i dziwnym głosem zapytała o jej imię. Wiedziała, że tej nocy zaśnie, szepcząc jedno słowo- _Dorcas_.

Wiedziała, dlaczego pewnego dnia Lily chaotycznie szarpnęła za kurtyny wokoło jej łóżka, dławiąc się bezgłośnie łzami, więc do wieczora tuliła ją w ramionach i starała się rozśmieszać, chociaż gorycz na języku sprawiała to zadanie trudnym. Nigdy nie lubiła Severusa Snape'a, ale nie posądzała go o tak potworne zachowanie. Nie posądzała także siebie, iż następnego dnia wymknie się wcześniej z ich wspólnego dormitorium, starając się nie zbudzić Alice, Mary oraz Lily i usiądzie przed salą, w której Ślizgoni mieli eliksiry tylko po to, by zerwać się na widok Snape'a i pięścią uderzyć go w zęby, cedząc krótkie:

\- To za Lily.

Marlene McKinnon wiedziała, kiedy udawane kłótnie z Jamesem nabrały nowego znaczenia dla jej przyjaciółki i jak próbuje stłumić nadchodzące zauroczenie chłopakiem, ujawniające się w dyskretnych uśmiechach oraz chętnym spędzaniu czasu na treningach quiddicha. Po jakimś czasie nawet Alice i Mary dołączyły do rudowłosej, wykrzykując do Marlene wiele żartobliwych zaczepek. Zawsze wtedy podlatywała do nich, zwisała z miotły i próbowała zepchnąć z ławek. Wiedziała, że nie będą z nią walczyć, zbyt przerażone, że przez to mogłaby spaść.

Wiedziała także, skąd wzięły się na plecach Syriusza blizny oraz siniaki, o których nigdy nie wspominał. Ciągle pozwalała mu się całować, bo wiedziała, że oboje tkwią zawieszeni pomiędzy uczuciami, których nie rozumieli i najwyraźniej nie chcieli, jednocześnie powtarzając w głowie niczym mantrę, że ostatnie ślady zauroczenia Dorcas rozpłynęły się już dawno na dnie jej serca, nawet kiedy podążała za nią wzrokiem, gdy czasem na korytarzu ich drogi niespodziewanie się krzyżowały. Marlene pozwalała mu zasypiać na jej kolanach w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem wychodził ze swojego dormitorium w sobotnie wieczory, pachnąc ognistą whisky. Mamrotał wtedy w jej ramię wiele rzeczy o swojej rodzinie lub Remusie, a potem zapadał w głęboki sen, mając na policzkach smugi pojedynczych łez.

Na początku szóstego roku Marlene pojęła, dlaczego Remus przez kilka dni w miesiącu wygląda na poważnie chorego, dlatego już przy pierwszej okazji w bibliotece zapytała o jego przypadłość, otrzymując w odpowiedzi przerażone spojrzenie oraz prośby o to, by nikomu nie mówiła. Od tego czasu chłopak zdawał się jej unikać, dlatego tydzień później usiadła obok niego na kolacji i wytłumaczyła, że dla niej wciąż pozostaje bystrym i przemiłym Remusem Lupinem, a wilkołactwo nie czyni z niego potwora, szczególnie dla niej. Od tego momentu, przed każdą pełnią podrzucała do jego dormitorium słodycze, a Peter, Syriusz i James dzielnie strzegli jej małej tajemnicy.

Wiedziała również, że Peter Pettigrew potrzebował pomocy z transmutacją dlatego, gdy nadarzała się okazja, przysiadywała się do niego i pomagała w wykonywaniu zadań i zaklęć. Nie potrzebowali wtedy rozmawiać, by zapełnić ciszę, ale po prostu uśmiechali się do siebie i to wystarczyło, żeby Marlene bardzo go polubiła. Różnił się od swoich przyjaciół, zwykle pozostając w ich cieniu, co wprowadzało w tej szalonej grupce pewnego rodzaju harmonię. Wiedziała, że to Peter podrzuca jej notatki z zajęć, na których była nieobecna oraz znosi do wspólnego pokoju rzeczy, które zwykła gubić na korytarzach. Kiedy szukała spokoju w bibliotece lub na dziedzińcu, on zawsze był jej kompanem, nie licząc paczki eksplodujących cukierków oraz soku z dyni.

Kiedy podczas ich piątkowych spotkań w dormitorium chłopców Marlene ujrzała Dorcas, wiedziała, że znalazła się tu dzięki Lily i Jamesowi, który pożyczył dziewczynie swoją pelerynę niewidkę, czego nigdy nie robił. Wiedziała także, iż to Lily przekonała go do tego- stanowili niespotykanie zgraną parę i ku zadziwieniu wszystkich, dogadywali się znakomicie. Siedzieli wtedy w kole na dywanie, podając sobie butelki z kremowym piwem oraz jedną z ognistą whisky, rozmawiając i grając w typowo nastoletnie gry. Marlene zamarła, wsparta na ramieniu Syriusza, co nie uszło jego uwadze, dlatego z uśmiechem na ustach zaprosił Dorcas, by zajęła miejsce obok nich i zaczął obsypywać dziewczynę setką pytań, lecz jej ciepły wzrok ciągle jakimś cudem spełzał na twarz Marlene, która czuła na skórze gorąco, tłumacząc je wypitym alkoholem. Tej nocy, po kilku rundach mugolskiej gry w butelkę, o której opowiedziała im Lily, Marlene przywarła do ust ciemnowłosej, która chętnie odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Kilka tygodni później, obserwując przy obiedzie Remusa oraz Syriusza, McKinnon wiedziała, że nareszcie pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło się coś, co całkowicie odmieniło ich relację. Początkowo ukradkowo trzymali się za ręce lub przypadkowo razem szli w jednakowym kierunku, znikając bez śladu, lecz nie potrafili zbyt długo utrzymać swojego uczucia w tajemnicy i zaczęli okazywać to dość wyraźnie. Wiedziała, że wszyscy ich przyjaciele byli równie szczęśliwi z tego powodu, co sami zakochani. Wiedziała także, że Syriusz już nigdy nie przyjdzie do niej w sobotni wieczór, mamrocząc wiele słów pachnących alkoholem.

Stojąc na stacji King's Cross i wpatrując się w tłumy nastolatków zmierzających do Hogwartu, wiedziała, że coś strasznego będzie miało miejsce w niedługim czasie. Nic nie potrafiło ukoić jej nerwów, nawet obecność Dorcas czy rozmowy ze znajomymi, którzy robili wszystko, aby odwrócić jej myśli od mrocznych przewidywań. Twardy supeł w żołądku dawał o sobie znać za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomniał o śmierciożercach albo gdy pojedynkowali się na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa. Ostatni rok był dla niej najcięższym, nieważne jak wspaniałe chwile przeżywała w towarzystwie przyjaciół, którzy jako jedyni utrzymywali ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. James często zabierał dziewczynę na boisko, aby odwrócić jej uwagę grą w quiddicha, Syriusz uczył ją wielu piosenek mugolskich zespołów, a Remus czytał książki. Mimo wszystko nocami budziła się bez tchu, wiedząc, że śniła o śmierci swoich bliskich, ale nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. W takich momentach wślizgiwała się do łóżka Lily, a ona nigdy nie pytała.

Wiedziała, że życie poza szkołą będzie o wiele trudniejsze, o czym przekonała się dość szybko, kiedy James i Syriusz zniknęli na trzy dni, nie dając znaku życia. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, gdy przekroczyli próg ich wspólnego mieszkania w poszarpanych koszulach oraz ze strupiejącymi ranami na ramionach i twarzy. Tej samej nocy, leżąc w cichej sypialni, przytulona do ciepłego boku Dorcas, poprosiła ją, aby obiecała nie mieszać się w sprawy Zakonu. Wiedziała, że jej dziewczyna nie obiecywała szczerze.

Kiedy ich misje coraz częściej kończyły się niepowodzeniem oraz otarciem o śmierć, wiedziała, że ktoś ich zdradził. Podzieliła się swoimi obawami z Remusem, który delikatnie potarł jej podrapany policzek i zaprzeczył, twierdząc, że to niemożliwe, ale Marlene domyśliła się, że próbował jedynie ukoić jej nerwy, podczas gdy sam rozważał tę możliwość. Tydzień później, po obserwacji swoich przyjaciół, wiedziała, że zdrajcą był Peter, dlatego z różdżką przytkniętą do jego gardła, kazała mu odejść i nigdy nie wracać.

Wiedziała także, że zaraz nadejdzie jej koniec, dlatego ukryła się w rodzinnym domu, aby napisać list do Jamesa. Chciała, aby wiedzieli, kto jest zdrajcą i że kochała ich całym sercem. Wiedziała także, że nie może pozostać, by nie narazić swojego rodzeństwa ani rodziców, lecz jednocześnie chciała stać u ich boku i bronić, kiedy nadejdą śmierciożercy.

Kiedy kilka dni później obudziła się w środku nocy, wiedziała, że przyszli. Ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, wyszła im na spotkanie, gotowa walczyć do utraty sił, ale nie spodziewała się ujrzeć na podłodze martwe ciała członków swojej rodziny ani stojącego nad nimi Petera, który patrzył na nią z grymasem bólu. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans z piątką śmierciożerców, lecz żadne z nich nie sprawiło, aby ujawniła którąś z tajemnic Zakonu, nieważne jak bardzo cierpiała.

Umarła, z oczami utkwionymi w Peterze Pettigrew, który odebrał jej wszystko, co miała i co kiedykolwiek znaczyło, oraz ciepłymi łzami na policzkach, ale przed odejściem była dumna i pewna jednego- w odróżnieniu od Petera, nigdy nie zdradziła swoich przyjaciół.


End file.
